1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cooling system of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an improvement in the cooling system of a liquid cooled V-type internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, most automotive internal combustion engines are provided with an engine cooling system of the type wherein cooling is effected with cooling water which circulates under the action of a water pump. This has been employed also in V-type internal combustion engines having a cylinder block with two angularly disposed cylinder banks each having a plurality of engine cylinders. However, drawbacks have been encountered with the thus arranged V-type internal combustion engines, in which some engine cylinders are not sufficiently cooled and uniform distribution of the coolant to the two cylinder banks is not obtained.